Hali's Life!
by idonthaveanyideaowo
Summary: [AU] Kehidupan Halilintar dalam menyingkapi kehidupan cinta mereka. Iya, Mereka. Karena Halilintar belum berniat memiliki cinta. /Bad Sum/ Maybe Harem, Sho-ai/ Warn Inside/ DLDR (request Blue Star Shappire)


**Disclaimer : BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Warning: OOC, OOT, Typo, Plot cepat /lambat, Tipikal fic mainstream, Klise dan saya gak rancang plot untuk fic ini. Shonen-ai. Harem. AU.**

* * *

Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah. Berlari kesana kemari layaknya orang gila. Apalagi ia sudah mendapatkan memar di sikunya berkat terjatuh berkali-kali. Tolong salahkan kecerobohannya yang berjalan di depan anjing galak yang gak jelas asal-usulnya. Apalagi jarum pendek sudah hampir di angka lima. Pulang telat lagi, Pria dengan iris merah itu pasti dapat ganjaran.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, walaupun terdengar jelas gonggongan dari si Anjing. Ia hanya ingin memastikan walaupun itu tak berguna sama sekali. Kembali berlari, ia tidak peduli dengan peluh yang memang sudah banyak meluncur di dahinya. Satu belokan gang lagi, ia sampai di rumah tercintanya. Walapun setelah masuk kata tercinta akan dia coret habis-habisan.

Gerbang rumahnya ia paksa buka dan menuntupnya dengan cepat. Menghasilkan suara yang cukup bising di sore yang sunyi ini. Ia masih mendengar suara gonggongan itu, pemuda dengan topi hitam dengan sentuhan warna merah melengos tak peduli. Ia memasuki rumah sederhananya. Saat ia sedang melepas sepatunya, suara manis menyambutnya.

"Halilintar~"

Yang di panggil Hilintar seketika mematung.

"Ini jam berapa ya~? Kayaknya ada yang kelebihan lima menit nih~"

Entah kenapa ia membenci nada bicara ini.

Tepat di depannya ada seorang wanita —ya itu ibunya— berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang manis menjurus ke seram kalau boleh jujur.

"Mm... bu?"

"Iya Hali manis?"

Apaan banget sih.

"Aku mau ke ka-"

"Eiitss~"

Halilintar mendecak pelan saat tangannya ditarik oleh Ibunya. Padahal dia buru-buru ingin menemui dan meniduri kasurnya saat ini juga.

"Siku mu... Ah!" Ibunya memperhatikan sikunya yang memar itu. "Oh ya, nanti kau obati sendiri ya, Ibu dan Ayah mau pergi."

"Pergi kemana?" Tanyanya. Biasanya ibunya pergi tanpa permisi.

"Mm? Kemana ya? Haha, itu rahasia!" Ibunya tertawa menjengkelkan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Itu juga rahasia! Sudah-sudah pergi ke kamarmu dan mandi sana." Kata sang Ibu seraya mendorong punggungnya pelan.

Ia menurutinya, atau memang dia sudah tak sabar menemui kasurngnya yang empuk itu. Ia berlari kecil -atau berjalan cepat atau apalah itu- menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya ia di kamarnya, ia melempar sembarang tasnya dan segera melompat ke atas kasurnya yang nyaman itu.

Ah, nyaman memang. Tapi ia butuh mandi. Jujur ia benci keringat yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ini lengket serius. Dengan enggan ia meninggalkan kasurnya dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi.

Lagipula Author tidak menulis bagian Halilintar yang sedang mandi.

* * *

Sesudahnya ia menyelesaikan mandinya dan sudah lengkap memakai pakaiannya. Halilintar duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari melihat memar di sikunya. Memang sedikit sulit memeriksa luka di siku, apalagi menjilatnya, oke lupakan.

Setelah puas melihat lukannya. Halilintar langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur melihat ke arah langit-langit. Ya..., mungkin inu sudah rutinitasnya setiap sore. Kalau biasanya orang awan memandangi langit untuk menetralkan pikiran. Kalau ia cukup memandang langit-langit kamarmya dengan satu sticker bintang yang dapat menyala jika di kegelapan. Ya, ia ingat sekali saat menempelkan itu, ia harus mendapatkan luka di kepala karena menaikan kursi di kasur dan menaikinya untuk menempalkannya, Tindakan bodoh memang, Wajar saat itu usianya baru menginjak umur sepuluh tahun. Dan sekarang umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Tak terasa ya.

Ia mengambil posisi miring dan mencoba menutup matanya. Ibunya pernah bilang kalau tidak baik tidur di waktu senja, tapi apa pedulinya. Ibunya tak tahu ini.

"Halilintar~?" Ia mendengar suara ibunya memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

Ia membuka matanya dan menggeram sebentar, "Apa bu?" Balasnya dengan setengah berteriak juga.

"Kemarilah!"

Dengan enggan ia meninggalkan kasurnya lagi. Dan juga kenapa sih Ibunya selalu memanggilnya? Oke, itu mungkin salah satu bentuk kepedulian orang tua pada anaknya. Tapi ia benci dipanggil saat ia sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan kasurnya.

Ia sampai di tempat ibunya, tepatnya di ruang tamu. Terlihat orang tuanya sudah berpakaian rapih disana.

"Apa sih bu?"

"Seperti yang tadi Ibu bilang, Ibu dan Ayah ingin pergi dulu. Kau baik-baik saja ya di rumah. Nanti sepupumu datang, entah besok atau lusa. Yang pasti kau harus menyambutnya." Terang sang Ibu.

"Umm... Baiklah."

"Anak pintar. Oke Ibu dan Ayah pergi dulu ya. Dah Hali! Jaga rumah~"

Dan setelah itu ia ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah ini. Tak apalah ia bisa di kamarnya sepuasnya dan bisa melakukan apapun, tanpa ada yang menganggu. Ya, kembali ke aktifitas sorean sang Halilintar.

Kembali ke kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mungkin Halilintar bisa menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk menatap lembaran kayu yang dicat berwarna putih itu. Itu membantunya berpikir apa saja yang disudah dilakukannya hari ini dari pagi hingga kini. Lagipula sekarang ia malas mengingat, lebih baik tidur. Tapi sih, Ia belum bisa tidur di jam-jam sekarang. Ya... mungkin ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang harusnya dikumpulkan lusa. Tak apa toh, Halilintar 'kan anak yang rajin, ia juga sedang bosan.

.  
.

2 jam, 17 menit, 49 detik.

Ya, Halilintar telah menyelesaikan perkerjaan rumahnya. Mungkin ia bisa kembali ke kasurnya dan mencoba tidur di sana. Halilintar beranjak ke kasurnya dan tentu menidurkan diri di sana. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu lelah, namun entah kenapa matanya terasa berat. Mungkin kelamaan membaca kumpulan soal tadi. Ya sebaiknya ia tidur dan bangun pagi besok.

* * *

Suara rusuh terdengar dari kediaman Halilintar ini. Pria dengan iris merah itu lupa memasang alarm dan juga kenyataan kalau orang tuanya sedang pergi. Jadi mau tak mau ia meniggalkan gravitasi alami dari sebuah kasur nyaman.

Kini Halilintar berlari keluar menuju sekolahnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, ditambah bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi saat pukul 7.30., dan sekarang pukul 7.23. Jadi ia harus berlari ke sekolahnya layaknya heroin di _manga shoujo_ , oke lupakan.

Dan lagi, biasanya teman gempalnya akan selalu datang kerumahnya. Oh ya ini hari rabu, yang temannya sedang piket dan menjalani masa hukuman. Ia makim mempercepat larinya dua menit lagi bel berbunyi, Ya sepertinya Halilintar harus menyegemati dirinya sendiri.

Sekolah sudah di depannya, gebrangnya pun masih terbuka lebar. Entah kenapa ia merasa percuma berlari sekencang tadi. Ia tak peduli ah, yang penting ia harus segera masuk ke kelasnya dan mengistirahatkan kakinya. Ia berjalan pelan ke gedung sekolahnya, entah rasanya ia ingin menangis saat melewati gerbang, perjuangannya sia-sia ternyata.

Setelah ia memasuki kelasnya, bel pelajarang pertamanyapun berbunyi. Ia mengambil napas lega dan segera duduk di kursinya. Dan membiarkan guru mata pelajaran Biologi memasuki kelasnya.

* * *

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua sudah ia lewati. Dan sekarang waktunya Halilintar untuk istirahat. Ia tak menyiapkan bekal, dan harus membeli sesuatu, mungkin sepotong roti bisa mengganjal perut kosongnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Ia menoleh ke arah sang penepuk.

"Yo Hali!"

Ah, teman gempalnya.

"Hai Gopal." Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya dan temannya.

"Eei Tunggu!" Ucap Gopal dan berlari mengejar Halilintar.

Mereka pergi ke kantin bersama. Jarak kantin dari kelasnya tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi tak perlu menahan lapar terlalu lama. Sesampainya di kantin, Halilintar kehilangan Gopal, Mungkin sedang berburu makanan. Ia memutuskan hanya membeli roti dan mencari kursi.

Sesudahnya membeli roti yang mengakibatkan badannya sedikit nyeri karena berdempetan dengan murid lain. Ia mencari kursi untuk di duduki. Mencari kursi kosong di tempat yang ramai ini sepertinya sedikit sulit. Nah ia menemukannya, walaupun sedikit terpojok, tapi tak apalah.

Ia beranjak ke kursi itu, dan menarik kursinya, tapi ada satu orang juga menarik kursi satunya. Ah, ia kenal siapa ini. Kakak kelas yang mirip dengannya. Gempa.

"Oh, Hai, Hali! Kau ingin duduk di sini?"

"Hn," Dan Halilintar Langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Oh, Baiklah, Aku per-"

"Kau bisa duduk di sana. Kalau kau mau." Ucapnya datar seraya membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Eh, Boleh?"

Halilintar mengangguk.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Mereka makan siang diselimuti keramaian dari orang lain. Dari pihak Gempa ataupun Halilintar tak ada yang bicara. Ya, mereka tahu adab makan kok.

Lalu Halilintar melihat seseorang menghampiri mejanya.

"Hei Gempa, Dimana kau mencari tempat du-"

Mata Violet yang ditutupi kaca mata itu manatap iris merah Halilintar.

"..duk."

"Kau bawa teman ya? Baiklah aku pergi sa-" Awalnya Halilintar sudah melipat bungkus bagian atas rotinya dan beranjak. Tapi Gempa cepat memberhentikannya.

"Jangan-jangan! Kau bisa duduk di sini! Biar Fang saja yang pergi!" Cekat pemuda dengan iris coklat terang itu.

"Hei, Apa-apaan kau." Protes Fang.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Gempa.

Halilintar dengan ragu duduk kembali di kursi itu. Ya lagi siapa yang gak ragu duduk di kursi yang di tempati orang lain. Dan lagi Gopal keman sih? Jadi ia bisa sekalian duduk di tempat Gopal dan mempunyai alasan untuk pergi dari sini.

Namun tanpa di duga Fang malah manarik satu bangku lagi dan duduk di salah satu sisi meja.

"Cih, Kau ingin sekali di dekatku ya." Desis Gempa dan hanya di dengar Fang.

"Jangan Ge-er kau." Balas Fang.

Halilintar kembali bungkus rotinya yang berisi roti isi coklat itu. Keheningan kembali melanda. Walaupun ditambah satu orang lagi, tetap saja tidak ada yang meramaikan. Ah ya, Mereka semua tahu adab makan ternyata.

Halilintar mengeluh sebentar saat betapa cairnya dan banyaknya coklat yang ada di rotinya. Membuat ia sedikit kewalahan dengan coklat di mana-mana.

Tak hanya Gempa yang melihat itu. Fang juga melihatnya.

"Berantakan sekali." Ledek pemuda dengan kacamata itu.

"Ck, Diamlah." Protes Halilintar, Tak peduli itu kakak kelasnya atau bukan.

Halilintar memperhatikan sekelilingnya disana ia melihat Gopal bersama dua gadis. Beruntungnya Gopal, daripada dia yang di keliling dua laki-laki.

Ia kembali menikmati atau tidak, rotinya, Ya mau gimana lagi, Ia harus terima belepotan coklat. Kata Ibunya ia harus menghabiskan bekalnya.

Fang yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil dan meledeknya, "Makan sih kayak anak kecil."

Mendengar itu Halilintar langsung berdiri dan menggosok lengannya di bibirnya. "Aku tak peduli. Lagipula aku ingin bersama Gopal saja, Permisi." Setelah berkata itu ia pergi dari meja itu dan beranjak ke meja Gopal.

Gempa menatap datar Fang. "Puas kau hah?"

"Apa?" Fang berkata sok polos.

"Lupakan, Kau selalu saja mengacaukan."

Fang terkekeh kecil, "Terimakasih."

* * *

Disisi Halilintar, kini ia sudah duduk di meja Gopal. Ya untung temannya yang baik itu masih menyisakan satu kursi.

"Kau kemana saja tadi?" Tanya Gopal sembari memasukan donat ke mulutnya.

"Mm? Hanya makan roti di salah satu meja." Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Bersama Kak Gempa dan Kak Fang ya?" Tanya seorang Gadis yang berwajah Oriental itu.

"Ya begitulah."

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat sudah di bunyikan. Dan para siswa dan siswi mau tak mau harus memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Halilintak berdecak kecil dan segera memanggil Gopal untuk kembali menuju kelas.

Dan tanpa Halilintar sadari ada seorang pemuda bertopi biru muda sedang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

.

.

Oke kita skip fic ini sampai waktu pulang sekolah di jam dua siang. Satu sekolah murid di sini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tak terkecuali Halilintar yang akan pulang sendiri hari ini. Biasanya ia bersama Gopal. Tapi karena yang bersangkutan piket dan juga ia ingin segera pulang jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

"Gopal, Aku pulang duluan." Teriaknya dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ia beranjak menuju gerbang sekolah dan itu berarti ia harus melewati lapangan terlebih dahulu. Dan layaknya manga shoujo-

 ** _Bukk!_**

Sebuah bola secara cepat menyambar kepalanya.

Dan ia mendengar suara heboh teriakan entah darimana.

"Huwaaa! Halilintar! Gak apa-apa 'kan?" Ia menengok kearah seseorang yang heboh.

Ternyata Gempa yang sedang berlari kearahnya dan di belakangnya ada Fang berjalan dengan soknya.

Halilintar berdecih dan menghiraukan makhluk random dengan topi terbalik itu. Dan ia melihat teman sekelasnya berlari menghampirinya.

"Api?"

"Oh, Hai, Hali! Maaf ya, tadi aku yang menendang bola ke kepalamu, hehe." Pemuda dengan warna mata orange itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tak apa." Balasnya datar.

Laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat sedikit tertegun dan segera menggeleng kecil. Halilintar hanya menatap aneh.

"Mm... ngomong-ngomong kau melihat bolaku?"

"Disana." Halilintar menunjuk kebelakang tepat pada bola milik Api itu.

"Oh ya! Mm, Sekali lagi maaf ya Hali!" Ucap Api dan segera berlari menghampiri bolanya itu.

Halilintar langsung kembali berjalan. Jujur ia merasa kepalanya sakit sekarang. Tapi harus jaga image 'lah. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik bahunya. Ia yakin pasti kakak kelas randomnya.

"Hali gak apa-apa?" Ucap Gempa prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Halilintar dan menyingkirkan tangan Gempa di pundaknya.

"Dasar, Kalau jalan lihat-lihat makannya." Ia mendengar sindiran Fang di belakang Gempa.

"Diam kau!" Desis Halilintar pada Fang. Sedangkan Fang hanya tersenyum meledek.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Halilintar dan berjalan cepat keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Gempa mendengus dan menghadap ke Fang.

"Kau pengacau sekali ya." Ucapnya seraya berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah dan sengaja menabrak bahu Fang.

"Apa lagi sih?" Fang tertawa kecil.

"Terserah." Ucap Gempa sebal dan terus berjalan.

"Oh, Ayolah, Jangan dianggap serius!" Ucap Fang dan mengejar Gempa. Sedangkan Gempa hanya menghiraukannya

Kembali di sisi Halilintar yang berjalan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang seperti sedikit memerah. Ia tak peduli, mungkin nanti dia bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Kira-kira dibutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk ke rumahnya dari sekolah, karena jaraknya juga tak terlalu jauh.

Ia sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya dan memasuki rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatunya sembarang dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Di kamarnya ia kembali melempar sembarang tasnya dan segera menubruk kasurnya secara tengkurap.

Ia kembali posisi telentang dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan menghela napas kecil. Entah kenapa hari ini melelahkan sekali.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Secepatnya Halilintar beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera beranjak menuju pintu rumahnya.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati laki-laki dengan iris biru.

"Hai! Aku Taufan!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC?**

* * *

 **Hai! Haha sudah lama gak kesini. Dan juga pasti gak ada yang kenal saya. Mm, oke saya Inelle atau dulu berpenname Mireine Neiko. Masih bisa dipanggil Ine kok. Saya buat fic ini karena request Blue Star Shappire di PM. Oke deh, Saya sebenarnya pernah berhenti di fandom Boboiboy karena suatu alasan (gak mungkin saya bilang berhenti dari suatu fandom cuma karena satu Author -ups!)**

 **Oh ya, Bagi para readers, Maaf atas kekurangan di fic saya dan tolong koreksi dan beritahu ya kesalahan saya. Skill menulis saya kian menurun saya rasa. Dan doain saya aja fic ini gak Hiatus dan saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2 paling lama tiga hari lagi #plak  
**

 **Baiklah daripada ngederin ocehan gak guna saya. Dah!  
**

 **RnR?**


End file.
